Love Never Changes
by othdolphins
Summary: Author's note.Brooke is going to college. Brooke never returned to Tree Hill for her Senior year and the last time she saw Lucas, he told her he wanted to be with her. Little does she know that she is going to the same college as him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, This story starts when Brooke is going to college. Brooke never returned to Tree Hill for her Senior year and the last time she saw Lucas, he told her he wanted to be with her. Little does she know that she is going to the same college as him. Does he still love her? Does she love him? READ AND REVIEW

Jess

xox

****

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

RATING: T(not for this chapter though)

**Chapter 1**

_California_

Brooke checks her watch and then the boards for the planes. She looks at her flight, which is boarding and head through the necessarily places. She finally makes it on the plane and goes in first class since her parents were rich again. She was going to be on the plane for a while so she thought about a lot of things. Of course her mind went right to Lucas. The Lucas who told her he had feelings for her the day she was leaving or more like the minute she was leaving. It broke her heart when she learnt that she was going to spend her senior year at California. She loved him all through out the year but still had been on a few dates. They never worked out well though since she compared each and everyone with the one of a kind, Lucas. She wrote a letter to him everyday but never sends it. She wrote until yesterday the day before she was going to college. That was 365 letters plus a summer worth. She decided she should move on, she was now going to college and she wanted a new life.

She missed him, even if he was mostly broody all the time. She promised herself that since she was going to college she would leave all of her high school drama, well except to still contact with Peyton. Peyton was the only one she kept contact with, but got all the gossip about tutorgirl, Nathan and even Lucas.

Tutorgirl and Nathan couldn't be any happier. They fixed all of their troubles when Haley came back and were now expecting a baby. Nathan got accepted to the Charlotte Bobcats and Haley stayed home trying to deal with all the pregnancy symptoms.

Peyton and Jake finally got full custody of Jenny, got married and stay in Savannah. Peyton went to the Art School while Jake worked most of the time Peyton didn't have classes. They were doing well, even though it wasn't always easy.

She didn't learn much about Lucas, only that he was hard to talk to since she left and that he was going to some college and no more basketball because he had HCM, something he kept from everyone for about half a year. Brooke was scared for him, all the time and even sometimes wondered what it would be without him. It would be hard if that was the only thing she knew, even if they didn't stay in touch. He is and will always be a part of her heart.

Brooke wasn't really afraid of being on a plane, that wasn't why she seemed nervous and shaky. She was like that because she was afraid of her new life in New York. Her parents got her a dorm which was on campus. She couldn't wait to meet her roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooke got out of the airport and into a cab. After getting through at the New York traffic she arrived at campus. She paid the can driver, grabbed her suitcases and headed into the school. The school was humongous and was easy to get lost in. Finally she found the registry center, registered herself and headed to her dorm. The building was separated into two; one side for the guys and another for the girls. She headed threw all the crowded dorms and found her room, 214B. She entered her key and went in.

'Hi' Brooke said shyly.

'Hi. You must be my new roommate.'

'Yes. I am.'

'Cool. Well my name is Rachel.'

'I'm Brooke.'

'Brooke…I've heard that name already.'

'Probably another Brooke unless you also lived in California?'

'Nop. Ok, well I am going out and I hope you don't mind if my boyfriend comes and hangs out sometimes?'

'No. It's okay.'

'Coolies. Well cya,'

'Bye.'

And with that her new roommate Rachel left. Brooke opened her suitcases and started unpacking. She stopped when she got to her letter. She found a cubber on her bed and put them inside. She didn't want anybody to find them so she put a small and discrete lock. Brooke hadn't realized that already it had been two hours and Rachel came in.

'Hey Brooke. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Lucas. She slightly smiles at Lucas. 'And Luke this is my roommate, Brooke.'

Brooke couldn't believe it. Was it her Lucas she was talking about? Lucas Scott? It couldn't be. She turned around and was shocked.

'Luke…'

'Brooke…'

'Wait, you guys already met?' Rachel asked confused. They both replied yah, but very quietly. 'Is she the Brooke you told me about that left to …OMG!'


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry if they are short chapters, I didn't really realize. They get longer I promise! I am really sorry it took a long time to Update,I've been lazy, lol. Sorry. Hope this and the other chapter I'm adding with help you forgive me! Love you all, Jess, xox_

**Chapter 3**

They both nod not knowing what to say to her or themselves. He never got to know if she loved him too and moved on. It toke months but he moved on. Now she was here again. Did he still love her? Did she ever love him? Could they be together again? Would they be friends? Did she move on? ... There was just so many questions passing through their heads.

Rachel stunned spoke up, since there hadn't been a noise in the past five minutes. 'I think I am going to go for some fresh air.' With that Rachel left, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone in the room. They stayed silent for another five minutes until Lucas spoke up knowing that they would have to talk sometime.

'Look. I'm sorry for the way I said goodbye to you---'He started.

'Luke it doesn't matter anymore. Ok? You've clearly moved on and so have I.' Brooke said, even though she wasn't sure if she had completely moved on. She promised herself this year she was going to forget him, forget who she was before and start a new life but with him here, Would everything change? Would the past matter? Or will it be just forgotten? Does he still have my heart?

Luke shocked simply nodded and said. 'Do you think we can still be friends?'

'Yeah and like you mentioned it do you want to start being friends now and go tour the campus?'

They got out of her dorm and went around the campus. Oh course when they arrived at the school shop, they spent a lot of time there since Brooke was looking and buying everything, even if most of it wasn't clothing. After they went to Lucas' favorite place; the library. Brooke got bored after spending half an hour there and dragged him outside. They walked pleasantly around the campus.

'Luke, why didn't you tell any one about your heart condition?' Brooke asked but very softly knowing that this was probably a very touch subject.

'How do you---' Luke started but was soon cut off by Brooke.

'Peyton.'

'Oh. So you heard the whole 'I'm your mother' scenario and Ellie and …Keith going.'

'Yah. I wanted to be there for him funeral but I only found out a week after since Peyton was in the hospital and she couldn't contact. I'm really sorry. How has your mother and you been since then?'

'I've been better but my mom is still a bit miserable but is fighting it. She is pregnant as you probably know. She is expecting the baby soon.'

'I actually didn't know that one. Tell her congrats from me. Is it Keith's?'

Lucas nodded with a sad face. 'Wow you are going to be a brother.' She said trying to cheer him and it clearly worked since he looked up and smiled. They continued their road like that talking about this and that. They never got on the topic of Rachel though, it was too soon for her and for him.

They went back to their building and Lucas brought her to his dorm.

'So who are you rooming with?' She asked as they arrived at his dorm, 318a.

'Do you remember Skillz? He played with me on the river court.'

'Of course.' They entered and Skillz was on his bed making out with no one other than Bevin. 'Oh my gosh…Is that you Bevin?' Brooke asked hoping it was her she hadn't seen any of her cheerleader friends since she left.

'Brooke?' And Bevin's eyes widen. 'Oh my gosh. We missed you so much.'

Both girls hugged and shriek causing the guys to block their ears. After they were done hugging and screaming Brooke spoke up.

'I missed you too. Peyton never told me but who replaced me as cheerleader captain?'

'Oh this girl named Rachel. Real bitch, no offence Luke. I am do glad you are here.' Rachel? My roommate? Replaced me? "This is too much" she thought. Suddenly she didn't really like this new girl Rachel. She seemed to have replaced her every where. First Luke, than the squad, could she have been Peyton's… no never, Peyton wouldn't be friends with her.

'So are you coming to the party tonite? It's a can't miss.'

'Every party for you Bevin is a can't miss.'

'Well this one is in the pool area to start the school year. Come on you only get to do that once a year!'

'Fine. When does it start?'

'At nine sharp be there.'

'Ok. I guess I will meet you guys there too?'

'Yah' they both said.

'Cool. Now I have to go get ready.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brooke came back to her room, since she had just taken a shower and needed to get ready. She let down her hair and did soft curls. Now second she needed to choose what to wear. She took all of her clothing and put it all on her bed. She looked and every piece and inspected it. The ones that she didn't want to wear were on the floor in a pile. Soon the whole pile that was on the bed was on the floor. "Why can't I find anything to wear? It's just Lucas, Skillz and Bevin." She bent down and put back the pile that was on the floor back on the bed. "Let's keep this simple. Dark low-cut jeans and green tank top? No. Umm... Dark low-cut jeans and my pink halter top? No. Oh I got it my dark low-cut jeans and my orange v-cut top. Perfect." http/ She put her clothes on then went to her mirror and did her make-up. Concealer, mascara, toner, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, lip gloss, and matching earring with her necklace. She also got her orange sandals to wear with her outfit. http/ She did one last check in the mirror and left.

She arrived at the pool area and it was full. Surprisingly there was also a bar. Usually at parties like this there would be plastic cups and a keg but she wasn't complaining. She was trying this new thing though; to stop drinking and getting waste at parties. What was the use of it anyways. She searched the crowd for Lucas, Skillz or Bevin. She couldn't find them anywhere. She must have had been standing there for about five minutes because Lucas made her jump when he whispered in her ear. 'Looking for someone?'

"Holy Crap, Lucas. Don't every scare me like that again.' She said and playfully slapped Lucas on the shoulder. He just stood there and laughed which made her laugh too. When their laughter passed they caught their breaths and were finally able to speak.

'So where are Bevin and Skillz?'

'Already on the dance floor.' He replied pointing to the two who were really hitting it. They both laughed. They stood there in silence both not knowing what to say. After A few minutes Brooke got tired of it.

'Do you want to go dance, Broody?' She asked.

Lucas flinched at his nickname. He hadn't been called that since…since…they were together. 'Sure' he replied grinning.

'Brooke toke his hand and he followed her as they made their way to the dance floor. Brooke let go of his hand and started dancing. A few songs passed by but neither realized it. They would sometimes glances looks at each other and would smile. A slow dance came up and they both awkwardly got in position. They were really only friends but sometimes it just felt good to hold each other especially since they haven't seen each other for about a year and half. Lucas had his hand around her waist while her were mostly on his shoulders. The song didn't last long because right after another song with a pretty good beat came back on. Both Lucas and Brooke felt pretty tired since they have been dancing for about half-an-hour. They went to sit on the bar.

'That was fun.' Lucas said breaking the ice. Brooke was about to say something but the bartender interrupted her.

'What can I get for you guys?'

'I'll take a coke.'

'Me too.' Brooke said. Lucas looked at her surprised.

'What?'

'Brooke Davis not drinking at a party? This is new.' He said. Brooke shrugged her shoulders. 'I figured, new school; new me. Nobody from here knows about me being a party girl, well except for you, Skillz and Bevin. I mean what is the use of it. Getting drunk and getting a hangover the next morning.'

'Wow. Never thought I would hear that coming from you.'

'Shut up.' Brooke slapped him playfully on the shoulder again. They sat in silence drinking their drinks, until this blond girl came up to Lucas.

'You wanna dance sexy?' She asked.

'Ummm…' Lucas glanced at Brooke. Brooke simply mouthed go. 'Sure.' The blond grabbed his hand and they headed to the dance floor. Brooke looked at them in digusted, until she realized that that is what she was doing just a few minutes ago. She saw the bartender pass by and called out for him.

'Get me the strongest thing you've got. And keep them coming.' The bartender nodded and went to go get her drink. She still loved Lucas, she never stopped and seeing him dancing with this blond and having a girlfriend just made her jealous. She was scared to admit it though. She didn't know why but she didn't want to go back being the girl that she was when she was with him. They did both change but what if they became the people they were before? Brooke just pushed those thoughts out of her head and drank her drink which the bartender just brought. Lucas stopped dancing with the girl after one song but he went to go and talk to a group of friends. Brooke was probably at her fifth drink and was pretty drunk.

The bartender approached her as she finished another drink. 'I think you've had enough for tonite.'

'You're not my dad so just get me another drink, god dammit.' Brooke snapped.

The bartender raised his hands and defeat and went to go get her another drink.

The bartender brought her another drink and left. Just when Brooke was going to take another sip, Lucas sat beside her.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hi.' She said seductively. Lucas could smell her breath and knew she was drinking. He saw the bartender pass by and asked him a question.

'How many of these has she drank?'

'I would say about six. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.' He said.

'Ok, Thanks.' Lucas looked over at Brooke who was laughing for no reason. 'Ok, come on.' He said grabbing her arm and laying it over shoulder to help her walk. He had to say that Brooke was pretty funny when she was drunk but tomorrow when she was going to be whining about her hangover it won't be as pretty. He arrived at her dorm and fetched her key in her pockets. He laid her down toke off her jeans and sandals. He also toke off all of her jewelry and was about to leave when she called out for him.

'Luke…' She said half-asleep.

'Go to sleep.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' Lucas grabbed the knob.

'Wait…come here.' Lucas headed beside her and bent down so he was at her eye level. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Tongue started to get involved and Brooke had her hand under his shirt. Lucas pulled away realizing who he was kissing.

'I'm sorry Brooke. I can't-------' He started but was cut off by Brooke.

'I love you.'


	5. Chapter 5

_Omg, so sorry! I know I shoudl be kicked in the ass and I really sorry. I also left you on such a huge cliffy, urgh I hate myself. Anyways Here are three chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and Enjoy!_

_Love You All!_

_Jess_

**Chapter 5**

'I love you.'

'Brooke I can't. I'm with Rachel now.' He said as he got up and sighed.

'Just break up with her, and come to me.' She said obviously drunk.

He chuckles, 'You make it sound so easy.'

'It is easy. Please Lucas, you still love don't you!'

He stayed silent for a bit. 'Look Brooke just sleep it off and we'll talk later.'

'Ok.' She replied as she buried her head further in her pillows. Lucas opened the door, looked at her sleeping figure and whispered, 'I do still love you Brooke Penelope Davis, always will.' He then closed the door.

_The next day_

Brooke woke up with a major hang-over headache and could help but swear to herself for not leaving any advils on her night table. But again who remembers that when they are drunk! She slowly got up and went to get advils. She passed by her mirror and looked at her reflection. For a hang-over she didn't look too bad. Sure, her eyes were a bit bloodshot but her skin was really nice. She smiled and after grabbing the pills she went back and sat in her bed. She tried to recall last nights events. "I saw Lucas and we had drinks, then danced, then he went off, I had a little too much to drink….then…then…Lucas was dragging me upstairs….Oh No!" She thought. She didn't say that to him. She couldn't of had, yes she loves him but she would never tell…. 'Oh my gosh!' She screamed. She looked if anyone heard her and for the first time she realized that Rachel wasn't there. "Probably slept with some random guy, but she had Lucas so maybe not. Weird." She thought and sank in her bed. She tried to remember his reaction but it was very sketchy. Tears started to form in her eyes and as they fell down, the door opened. There was standing Rachel with a tear-stained face.

'What's the matter Rachel?' Brooke asked quickly wiping away her tears. Rachel closed the door and sat on the other end of Brooke's bed as more tears rolled down her face.

'What's wrong with me?' She asked. Brooke was stunned by the question but answered.

Brooke wanted to say everything but didn't. 'Nothing.' She lies.

'Everything is wrong with me. I went to this party yesterday and I got a little drunk.' She started explaining, 'I danced and then I found this guy….We got a room and then all I remember is waking up this morning naked under the sheets with this guy's arm around me. I cheated on Lucas. I feel so bad.' She put her head in her hands and Brooke rubbed her back.

'Shhh…everything is going to be okay.-------'Brooke tried to reassure her.

'Oh my god, Brooke you won't tell Lucas! Please.' Rachel begged,

'Um…no.' She said as she continued to comfort Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For hours Brooke was comforting Rachel. She was actually surprised that she would make such a big deal out of it. Brooke actually assumed that she had already cheated on Lucas, knowing that she probably slept with all the guys in high school. But she was wrong. Rachel was very similar to Brooke, she had two personalities; One which she showed the world, showing people that she was strong and wouldn't let anyone get to her and another one to show to the people she loved., one which was complete opposite, weak and hurt. This was the moment Brooke understood Rachel, but she was still mad at her. Rachel loved the man that she wanted. The man that contained her heart through-out high school, even when she was in California. Even miles away he had her heart and she had his. That was the reason she was never fully able to move on from Lucas Eugene Scott. Every time he smiled or cocked his eyebrow, it made her fall in love all over again with him. Hopefully she had the same affect on him. She doubted it though, here he was in the same school as her, kissing and holding another girl.

Lucas was in his room thinking about the past night events. He had kissed her, something he wanted to do for such a long time. The only problem was Rachel. He had to let her go, but how would Rachel take that. One time he remember she wanted to talk to him and he was pretty sure she wanted to tell him that she loves him, but somehow he escape at the last second, so he wouldn't hear it. He simply wasn't ready for another huge relationship, actually scratch he wasn't ready for a big relationship without Brooke. He had a relationship with Rachel but it was simply about hanging out and taking his mind off of Brooke. They hadn't had sex, since he wanted to be in love to have sex, so their relationship couldn't had been 'Friends With Benefits'. The only reason he was with Rachel was to show his friends that he wasn't waiting for Brooke. Although they were able to read him like a book and had many times tried to make him go to California to go see her, but he always chicken out at the last minute. He knew he had to move on, but yesterday was she telling the truth? Did she love him? He went over to his radio and blasted the volume up.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same _

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_The whole time he thought about her. 'Did she love him?'_

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind  
But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come_

Brooke finally got Rachel to sleep. Through-out her sobbing Rachel told Brooke that she loved Lucas, which just added more gasoline to the fire. She would have had buried her head in her hands and cried and scream but she didn't want to wake up Rachel and have to comfort her all again. She called the only people she could.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Nate. It's Brooke.'

'Oh my gosh, Brooke hey! Long time.'

'Yeah sorry, you probably know that I am in the same college as Lucas though.'

'What! No he didn't tell me. I am so kicking his ass.'

Brooke laughed. 'Ok. Whatever, so is tutorwife there?'

'Yeah, one sec.' A minute later Haley came on.

'Hello?'

'TUTORWIFE!' Brooke shrieked.

'TIgger! How are you?'

'Fine. Look tonight meet me at Calvar Hotel and we are going to have a sleepover.'

'Why the sudden sleepover Brooke?'

'What! I just want to catch up with my old friends.' Brooke said innocently.

'OK. I'll be there at eight?'

'Yeah. Ok bye'

'Bye'

Next P.Sawyer

'Hello?'

'How you doing goldilocks!'

'BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! Oh my gosh, finally. What decided for you to call now after what… almost two years!'

'About that, I'm sorry. Anyways pack your bags, bring some of your awesome music and come to the Calvar hotel at eight tonight.;

'Ok…Why?'

"Because you see me, you and tutorwife are all having a sleepover.'

'Cool. I'll see you there. '

'Yeah, bye.'

Brooke hung up and started packing make-up, manicures and everything for tonight's sleepover.

A/N: READ AND REVIEW! Song is All At Once By The Fray!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After avoiding both Rachel and Lucas that day, Broke goes to the hotel. She has everything from popcorn, the latest magazines to pink nail polish. A few minutes later Peyton and a very pregnant Haley arrive.

"Wow, Haley!" Brooke shrieks as she sees Haley slowly coming towards her. Brooke embraces her in a hug.

"Tigger I've missed you so much. Oh and Nathan says hi." Haley says with a huge smile on her face.

"Bestest friend Peyton." Brooke says as heads overt her. They both shriek.

"I've missed you so much." Peyton says.

"Me too." Brooke relies and they all go inside the hotel room. They put all their things on the floor and gather up on the bed.

"So tutorwife-mom how are Nathan, baby and you?" Brooke asks Haley.

"Well, Nathan is still playing basketball and whenever he is home he either getting me something to rubbing my back." Haley replied and laughs a bit.

"Wow, girl. You've got him whipped." Peyton says and they all erupt in laughter.

"When are you due? And what is the sex of tutorbaby?" Brooke asks when the laughter dies down.

"Tutorbaby!" Haley says in disbelief, but still has a smile. Brooke nods proudly and Peyton rolls her eyes. "Well it's a girl and I'm due almost in two weeks. I'm supposed to be in bedrest now, but I got Nathan to let me out."

"Wow." Brooke pauses. "We have to go shopping." She says and claps her hands in excitement.

"Yea." Peyton chuckles. They stay silent then Haley turns to Peyton.

"So…what have you and your husband Jake been doing?" Haley asks curiously.

"Sexually or other stuff?"

"Ewww…Peyton." Haley says but smiles. Peyton and Brooke both laugh.

When the laughter dies down, Peyton starts talking. "Well, we been good and Jenny is so cute. Next year she has to go to kindergarten so now I am spending ever moment I can with her." She pauses. "I wasn't going to tell you guys but…I'm pregnant and don't worry I told Jake yesterday." She says and puts her hand to her stomach.

"WHAT!" Both Haley and Brooke exclaim. Peyton simply nods.

"Ok, we are so going shopping." Brooke says getting excited again. Haley and Peyton both laugh.

The girls talked for a while about their lives. Brooke surprisingly was able to dodge any questions forwarded to her about Lucas and her. They mostly talked about babies and then they decided to watch Tristan and Isolde.

The movie credits started rolling and all the girls where crying, especially Haley and Peyton.

"That was the saddest thing ever." Haley cried. Peyton nodded and now it was Brooke's turn to roll her eyes, even if she was crying too. A few minutes later they all stopped crying and are sitting in quiet wondering what to do next.

"Brooke's what's happening?" Peyton blurts out but continues. "I love how you threw this slumber party but it's not just to see us, I know you better than that. What's wrong?" Peyton ask with concern.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke says trying to hide how hurt she is.

"Brooke…" Peyton says and pats Brooke on her lap. Tears start to form in Brooke's eyes but she looks up and sniffs trying to hide them. "Tell us."

"Before I left for California, Lucas told me he wanted to be with me, when my cab was parked right outside." Peyton nods and Haley is shell-shock.

"Really?" Haley asks for confirmation. Brooke nods.

"Wait..Peyton..How do you know?"Brooke turns towards Peyton.

"I brought up the subject and he told me." She says.

"Oh ok. Well anyways now he is at the same college as me---"Brooke starts but get cut off.

"Really?" Peyton asks. Now Haley nods and then they let Brooke continues.

"With some pure coincidence his slutty cheerleading bitch of a girlfriend--" Brooke tries to continue but is cut off once again.

"Rachel!" Both Peyton and Haley suggests.

"Right, well now I have to share my dorm room with her. Anyhow yesterday night there was a party and Lucas, Bevin, Skillz and I all went. Lucas and I danced for a while then he left me at the bar alone which got me pretty drunk." She pauses. "He picked me up and brought me to my room and then tucked me in. Before he was able to leave, I told him to come over to me and…" Brooke looks up again and sniffs trying to hide her tears once again. "And I kissed him. Surprisingly I remember all of this. Anyways we kissed for a while then he pulled away and I told him I love him." Tears start to fall from Brooke's eyes.

"Brooke--"Peyton says rubbing her back.

"That's not all," Brooke says cutting Peyton off. " Rachel came back this morning and she said that she cheated on him, which means that she would break up with him but she think that she loves him." A few more tears fall.

Peyton opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Haley. "Brooke…Do you love Lucas?"

Brooke stays silent for a bit, but nods slowly. "I think so. He's the closest thing I've got except for you guys. It just hurts." Peyton takes Brooke and lays her head on her lap and comforts her.

After a while there are tissues everywhere, but Brooke finally stopped crying. "I'm sorry guys, I just needed…needed to get away."

"Come on." Peyton says and gets up.

"What are we doing?" Brooke asks still sad obviously.

"Why don't we play pranksters for the night!" Peyton suggested with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh… I like the way you think Peyton Saw—Jageiski." Haley says liking the idea.

Brooke is silent again and has no smile. Suddenly her eyes grow big and she has the smile which shows her dimples on. "Ok, let's go." They all head out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Thanks for the reviews. So sorry for the wait. _

_-Jess_

_xox_

****

**Chapter 8**

After a few hours, they head back to the hotel room. They egged a car, put a bucket over a door, switch the soap and the shampoo, from the maid's tray, while she was gone and they switch the keys at the reception of the leftover rooms.

They all fall on the beds laughing and exhausted.

"I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow from all of this stuff." Peyton says with a laugh. They all fall silent at once.

It stays like that, them thinking and just relaxing and knowing they have each other. Brooke lets out a huge yawn and then she gets up to her bag to get her pyjamas, seeing as she was still in her afternoon jeans, not really wanting to sleep in that.

She takes out her pyjamas and her toothbrush, she's about to close the bag when she spots something in the bottom. It's the grey hoody Lucas gave her. She takes it out remembering that she must have had left it in the bag from her last trip. She clutched it, still smelling his scent.

_Flashback_

Brooke knocks on the guest room, where Lucas is reading, since she stole his room for a bit. He looks up feeling her presence and smiles. He puts down his book and leans on his elbow.

"Hey Cheery." He says and she flinches at her nickname.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow your grey hoody? I'm going for a walk and I don't really have anything that may keep me this warm.." She asks as she leans on the door, exposing some skin in between her shirt and jeans.

Lucas found himself looking at her a bit, her whole figure. She seemed genuinely happy; at least that's what other people would think. He was able to see that she felt like something was missing. "Sure, but only on one condition." He says and sits up straight on the bed and Brooke frowns a bit. "Only If I can come with you." He says with an amused smile on his face.

Brooke laughs. "Come on." She says smiling. She goes to get his hoody and he grabs his tan jacket. He meets her over in his room, which she is staying in and they go outside closing the red door behind them.

They walk in silence for a while, breathing in the smell of the night and looking at the surroundings, being able to see because of the few lights at the corners of the streets and the almost full moon.

They both somehow end up at the rivercourt. It's like usual, the basketballs nets are perfectly still and lights reflecting on the river. Almost instinctively they sit down on the bench even if it's a little dirty.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Brooke says as she looks around.

"I'm sure you'll find another basketball court, in California." He says with a laugh. She hits him playfully on the shoulder. "Owe, that's my bad shoulder." He whines.

"Not going to work Lucas. I'm sure your shoulder healed already or you wouldn't be playing basketball." She says trying to keep a straight face but a smile gradually appeared.

"You're mean." He exclaims like a five year old. Brooke laughs and then they both fall in silence again.

Right there, Lucas looks at her and she's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Hardly any make-up, her hair a little messy from the wind and the soft lights reflecting on her skin. She turns to him felling his eyes on her. They stared into each other eyes.

"I have to tell her, now. I'm losing her." He thinks. "Brooke-"

"Lucas-" They both start at the same time.

"You go." He says.

She takes a deep breath. "Thank you, Lucas…for everything. I really need a friend like you." She leans towards him and gives him a hug. As they pull away, they both stare into each other's eyes again, but it doesn't last long since Brooke looks down at her feet. A few seconds later she looks back at him. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Um…take pictures in California. He says. "I can't tell her now. She needs me as a friend." He thinks. "She's leaving in five days though." Says another voice in his head. He ignores it as they sit in silence.

_End of Flashback_

Brooke sighed and put the jumper back in the bag. That sweater brought so many memories, it was painful. She remembered the night he gave it to her. It was the day before she left.

_Flashback_

He walks into her room with his hands in his back. He found her sitting on the floor, going threw some boxes. He kneels down so he was eye to eye to her.

"Hey." He greets her.

"Hey." She say looking up and then went back to the boxes.

"Here." He said handing her the grey hoody. She looked up and didn't move, shocked. "Don't forget me. Ok?" He says and gives her a smile.

Her eyes quickly became glossy, remembering how much time she had left in Tree Hill. "Thanks, Lucas. I've always love this." She grabbed the hoody and hugged it. They talked a bit and later they hugged and he left, leaving her with her boxes.

_End of Flashback_

She got up and got changed. Haley and Payton were worried about her, especially after she confessed what happened and now seeing her starring at the Lucas' hoody for the past ten minutes. Peyton looks over to Haley and Haley shrugs not knowing what to say or do. They both get off the bed, Haley having a little difficulty with her big belly. They also get changed and a few minutes later they get comfortable in the beds and they all fall asleep.

The next morning came quickly. All the girls woke up had coffee, well only Brooke did since Peyton and Haley couldn't. They were all outside now, with sad smiles, knowing they would have to say goodbye soon.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…"Peyton said coming towards Brooke, who froze, seeing as those were the exact words she said when Lucas and her said goodbyes. "What's the matter?" Peyton asks.

"Huh? Nothing." Brooke brushes off, but Peyton eyed her suspiciously. "Call me."

"Of course." Peyton says after a pause. "Maybe we'll try planning more things like this." She suggested since they hardly ever saw each other in the past year.

"Yea." Brooke nods. Peyton hugs Brooke and Haley and then was soon gone. Haley went over to Brooke, and suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?...It was good, thanks…Oh ok…see you in a bit…ok yea…love you, bye…" She put the phone down. "Nathan." She told Brooke, since the look on Brooke's face told her that she was wondering who it was. Brooke nods. "It seems like Lucas and him spent the night hanging out." Haley says after a pause. "Now since Nathan took a cab, because I had already left, he doesn't have a ride back and he doesn't want to take a cab. Also because I'm right next to where he is, he wants me to come and pick him up back at your place, well your school."

"Follow me then." Brooke smiles and gets in her car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for all the reviews! here a new chapter. :D**

Chapter 9

After following each other down the long streets, Brooke and Haley arrived safely at the dorms. They both get out of their cars, slamming the door as the wind rubs against them.

"…Ok, so their room is 430b and so you just go through that wing-" Brooke explains but gets cut off.

Haley stops dead in her tracks and turns to Brooke. "Wait, I'm not going there alone?!" Haley exclaims and rubs her arms, trying to warm them up.

"I can't go in there. Lucas!" She whines.

"Come on, Brooke. It's just tow minutes and then you can leave right after. Anyways Nathan wants to see you, he hasn't seen you in a really long time." She starts walking again, as her hair blows in her face. She tries to move them, but they keep coming back so she just gives up.

Brooke being dragged by Haley, thinks for a second and looks for a way to escape. "Fine, but not a second more." She finally agrees not seeing any way out.

They both go up the stairs to the guy's dorm. The stairs creak at some point, but they juts ignore it. It didn't matter anyways it was just one of those things you ignored, unless it was dark you were alone and had just finished watching a scary movie. They continue to walk up, as some of the guys are checking them out, hardly ever seeing girls on their level, cause most of the time they sneak in late at night.

They finally arrive at their dorm. Brooke stands their all nervous. The sweaty palms, the lump in your stomach and even the fact that she would think that she would forget her name. Haley knocks and quickly a blonde answers the door.

"Haley!" He embraces her in a hug, glad to have his best friend in his arms again. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." She murmurs. They break apart and Lucas smiles. As he spots Brooke, he quickly tries to keep him smile.

"Hey Brooke." He says silently as he lets them enter.

"Hey." She whispers, not daring to look at him in the eyes.

There Brooke finds Nathan and gives him a big hug. "It's been too long." She tells him.

"Yes it has." He agrees and pulls away.

The whole four a little more than Brooke intended. It was mostly Nathan and her doing the talking since they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Once the room goes silent, Brooke gets up.

"I think I'm gonna go now." Brooke excuses herself and gives one last hug to Nathan and Haley. She then heads out before anyone can say anything.

"You're going to have to talk to her, man." Nathan suggests to Lucas.

"I know, I know." He sighs. "But it's not as easy as it is to break-up with Rachel and go for Brooke, is it?" Lucas says and hangs his head down to his knees.

Nathan pats him on the shoulder. "Just don't make the same mistake you did with Peyton and Brooke."

"Ok." He pauses. "It was nice to see you two again." He smiles and knocks fist with Nathan and also gives a hug to Haley.

"Bye." They both say in unison and close the door behind them.

"I'm worried for him" Nathan tells his wife.

Haley nods. "I'm worried for the both of them."

A few moments later, Brooke arrives to her dorm. Like usual Rachel wasn't there and Brooke was able to spend a peaceful afternoon.

She starts to pick up some clothes and places them in a pile in the corner. She lies down on her bed but can't seem to fall asleep. Not wanting to have noise or anything around her she just stares at the ceiling and thinks.

_Brooke's POV_

Yeah, I'm in big shit, I know. But I've been in worst situations right?...okay maybe not. Some similar but not like this. Urgh, why did I have to open my big mouth like usual. Yeah, too much vodka, gotta remember that next time before I drink too much. How my suppose to though? He's dancing and flirting around like he has no girlfriend, Oh and don't forget he kissed me. Great, even though I can hardly remember it, damn alcohol. And it's not like I'm going to do that to Rachel and get him to cheat on her, not fair. I know how it feels and urgh I don't wish that on anyone. She had to just become my friend and it's scary how we are alike, in…some ways. I gotta says she's like me…but fives times worst. Haha. All year I've waited for him, wanted to call him but my stupid insecurities kept me from that and sometimes I just wish I didn't have them. They have kept me from so many opportunities in life, but I can't help it. It's like I'm stuck in this plastic ball, and I keep on punching and kicking it but it simply doesn't break. I want to feel free, I want to be able to go up to him and kiss him like we use to or simply anything. Now it's all weird and I've even lost him as a friend, well it's awkward. He's pretty much the only one who gets me, like really gets me. Sure I talk to Peyton and Haley, but they don't completely see inside this confident cheerleader always putting a smile. They see a part of it, but not all. I need him in my life and so I have to fix that, but…but what if he hurts me again? He says it all the time, I'm not, I'm sorry but how can you be sure. Actions speak louder then words, right?

Brooke finally fell asleep after losing herself in her thoughts and crying a few tears. Later on she hears someone knocking on her door. She hopes it would go away, but what if it was Lucas? She groans and quickly goes to open the door, as the person before her casts a shadow on her.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?" She asks him. Ever felt that you're choking on your own breath, and that your whole world could come crashing down in that second? Well that was one of those moments. One too many.


	10. Author's Note

I really thought I could do all of my stories with fanart at the same time, but it's too much. Sadly I'll have to stop this story and maybe, big maybe I might reopen but I really don't think so. Thanks for all the reviews everyone and I'm sorry! For my other fan fics; I'm closing another one, completing one and continuing one.

Jess 3


End file.
